S.H.I.E.L.D. Files (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
S.H.I.E.L.D. Files is an stop motion series. it's the seventh installment for the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel series. S.H.I.E.L.D. Files is more of a spiritual succesor ot Phase One's Sector 7 series. this is the first standalone Marvel series in the franchise and its the first installment in Phase 2. this is more of a stop motion series than a stop motion film. the series is meant to run alongside all of the stories in Phase Two, It was released on February 7, 2014. Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * ** Villains: * * * ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** **** **** **** ***** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** ***** *** *** *** *** Timeline: *79 A.D. *13th Century *March 20, 1954 *June 15, 1963 *March 18, 1967 *June 15, 2009 *June 19, 2009 *July 28, 2009 *August 13, 2009 *December 21, 2009 *February 10, 2010 *March 3, 2010 *March 6, 2010 *March 10, 2010 *April 26, 2010 *April 27, 2010 *April 28, 2010 *June 24, 2010 *August 10, 2010 *October 7, 2010 *January 10, 2011 *June 20, 2011 *June 21, 2011 *September 21, 2011 *November 30, 2011 Development Coming soon Plot ''The Allspark Situation'' Phil went to a cafe where he meet with fellow agent, Jasper Sitwell. Coulson tells him that yesterday at 13 hours one of their bases was destroyed the one disguised as a museum, the one where they were studying the cube with alien symbols, it was destroyed by an F22-Raptor which fits the descriptions of those reported Robot-Like aliens creatures that could transform which both Sector 7 and SHIELD are studying too. that same day an battle with giant robots took place in a nearby city. But according to some eyewitnesses it seemed like they were fighting against each other, Director Fury ordered them to not get involved with those Robots as he wants to watch them over. until things start to worsen, Sitwell asks what happened to the cube Coulson reveals that it was destroyed in that same battle according to eyewitness, after they've done talking Coulson decides to order some food. ''Hacker vs Hacker'' Skye enters her van when she hacks into SHIELD. meanwhile at space Soundwave who is attached to his satellite supervising the humans, he comes across with SHIELD network, he tried to hack SHIELD only to find out there was another hacker, he assumed they were the Autobots and knocked it down, Skye was surprised, she tried to get back and knocked Soundwave down, much to his shock, after an long hacker battle, Soundwave installed a virus to Skye computer, she was not impressed as she sent her own virus to Soundwave, after Soundwave got the virus his visor started to project images of My Little Pony G3 and a Troll face as the MLP G3 theme song was being played, he swore revenge to the Autobots. after emerging victorious in the battle, Skye is able to hack into SHIELD. ''NEST'' After the Fallen's transmission to Humanity to turn over Sam Witwicky, Blake informed Fury about the current events with NEST, Fury was less than pleased to hear what's going on in the world right now, Then Blake he suggest to find Sam and turn him over. but Fury denies, Fury then have Blake send Clint Barton to NEST and call General Morshower in order to meet him. ''Rise of the Titan'' Sometime after the eruption of MT. Vesuvius, the survivors witnessed a giant Transformer coming out of it, watching it as it left Earth. ''Aftermath'' Phil Coulson tries to contact Clint Barton, who was sent undercover as a NEST soldier. as he's unable to get contact with him, he decides to go to Egypt and find him, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons joins him, in the way they witness Optimus Prime killing Fallen. Coulson meets with Barton, who tells him that an alien with an F22-Raptor alt mode disabled all of the communication devices of the team, meanwhile Jemma and Leo takes a sample from the Fallen's corpse for SHIELD to study and use it for make weapons. ''Size of the Heart'' Melinda May and Blake was talking about Iron Man and his connections with Tony Stark, she suggests to talk to one of Stark contacts, Hank Pym for see if he knows something. At Pym's residence, he welcomes Vernon Van Dyne and his daughter Janet to his house. Vernon asks Pym what he wants to talk about, Pym tells him about his new descovery, Pym Particules. Janet gets bored with this and walks away, Vernon gets a call from someone and leaves Pym house to meet this person, in an alley he meets with Taskmaster who demands his money in exchange for protection, Vernon tells him that he will pay him soon but he hit hard times, having enough with this, Taskmaster impales Vernon with his sword, takes his keys and goes to Vernon house for steal his research and sell it to those whom he was supposed to protect Vernon from. While Hank and Jan talk about the Pym Particules, Jan gets the call from the police telling her that her father died and that before he died, he told them that his killer was a white clocked man and stole his keys. Hank confronts Jan in this hard moment, that night, Jan decides to take matters in her own hands and injects herself with the serum, she shrinks down, leaving her completly naked, but she descovers that she grew some wings. Hank goes to see her, only to find her clothes in the floor and a note telling him that she's going to her house for find info on the cloacked man and find him, at that moment Agent May knocks at Pym door for talk to him, but Pym have no time for this and tells her that his friend is about to do something stupid and must stop her. At the Van Dyne's residence, Taskmaster finds what he was after, but Jan confronts him and defeats him, Taskmaster grabs a gun and tries to kill her as she's about to call the police, she dodges it, but the bullet hits the walls and bounces back to him, killing Taskmaster, May and Pym arrive, May identifies the man as Tony Masters a former SHIELD agent who was injected with an experimental Super Soldier serum made by SHIELD, but it drove him insane and made him think of himself superior to the others He started a life of crime, but eventually he protected others in exchange for money but if they didn’t paid him, he killed them. May then asks Pym what he knows about Iron Man, he says that he knows nothing, May is dissapointed but recruits both of them to SHIELD after seeing that Jan can take care easily of herself in dangerous situations and Hank being an gifted scientist for making the shrinking serum. as Jan grew a pair of wings, Pym decides to modify his serum for avoid any kind of mutation, as they leave, Pym looks at the files Taskmasters was after, which was a file for an A.I. he vows to finish what Vernon started one day. ''Dragon'' On Ireland, a group of tourists came across a Predacon. Few days later, In the Himalayas, a group of Predacons were flying by. ''Mngwa Sighting'' On Africa, a group of tourists encounters a Predacon killing a Zebra. ''Truth or Fake: The Final Episode'' While working on a episode for Truth or Fake, Host Ben Gates and his team encounters a unknown hairy creature, the Predacon kills Ben Gates and his team, with only two of them surviving. ''Iron Man: Prelude'' In 1963. Howard began to develop the Arc Reactor technology with Anton Vanko, under the title of 'The Unity Project'. However, they had an ideological disagreement. Anton wanted to use the research to make money, and Howard wanted to help humanity with it. by 1967 it was revealed that Anton was a Soviet spy, Howard was shocked by the betrayal and Anton was arrested and deported back to Russia, with Howard taking all credit on the Arc Reactor, Howard taking a time to process Anton betrayal was confronted by Obadiah Stane, who convinces him to take Stark Industries back into weapons development. ''The Armored Avenger'' After wealthy industrialist Tony Stark was kidnapped in Afghanistan by the terrorist group called the Ten Rings, Coulson and Nick Fury feared that Stark, being just a wealthy civilian and not a trained soldier, could tell his kidnappers everything he knows about the American national security, since Stark was involved in making many weapons for the United States Armed Forces. Coulson immediately offered to go searching for Stark himself, but Fury stopped him, because the agency wasn't authorized for foreign operations in Afghanistan. Instead, he sent him to Stark's business partner Obadiah Stane, to see if Stark is a man who could sell his country to save his own skin. When he arrived at the Stark Industries headquarters, Stane told Coulson that Stark couldn't tell the Ten Rings much about the American defense systems. Back at the agency, Fury again refused Coulson's offer to search for Stark himself. telling him that Stark is on his own When Tony was found, Coulson was waiting for Stark in the airport. calling Fury asking he wants a full debrief, Fury says if its possible. The following month, the agency's satellites detected something that looked like an unmanned aerial vehicle. Fury, Felix Blake and Jasper Sitwell saw the footage of the "vehicle's" flight through the streets of Los Angeles, and compared it to footage a similar object escaping a Ten Rings caves, Fury suspects thats Stark in a Armor, Fury then have Blake and Agent May check on Stark finances. After Stark identity as Iron Man was revealed, an SHIELD scientist informed Fury that Stark would die in 72 hours and that thru tests with Stark blood taken from his battle with Vanko they realized that Stark cant be cured, one of the scientists hand him a Lithium Dioxide, but told him it will only delay the inevitable but wont cure him, as Fury retreated into his office he saw at Howard Stark trunk and remembered that Howard told him that the key to perfect the arc reactor was within his stuff, Tony can still save himself ''Iron Man: Epilogue'' After the death of Stane and Ivam Vanko, Fury and Sitwell discuss the current events, such as how Fury had to reject Stark for the Avengers, as Sitwell says that its a normal day for them. ''A Funny Thing Happend on the Way to the Bifrost'' Loki enters the Bifrost, just as Thor, Sif and the Warrior 3 return from Earth, they turn to look at him and laugh (minus Hogun and Sif). Loki asks whats so funny, as Thor and Volstagg call him "Mrs. Horse" and "Lady". Volstagg wants to ask Loki some questions, Sif tells Volstagg to not do it or it will make him mad, Loki asks how it will make him mad, Volstagg asks him how he was able to give birth to a full grown, eight legged horse. Loki is confused, as Thor tells Loki that the Humans made a new myth about him where he turned himself into a female horse as a prank only it backfired after a male horse got a hold of him. Sometime later he gave birth to a horse. he hands him a book written by Snorri where the myth was written on it, Loki reads it, as he goes to the bridge and puts himself in a fetal position, disturbed at what he read. ''Thor: Prelude'' On his way to New Mexico, Coulson called Jasper Sitwell to inform him to set up a base there, after some unusual atmospheric anomalies were detected there. The next day, Fury contacts Barton to take part of the mission, while at first upset because it was his first day of vacation, Barton opted to join, excited to take part of another alien investigation. ''The Mighty Avenger'' Barton arrives to New Mexico, where he greets Coulson, whom asks him about the "alien", Coulson informs him that its an alien object that resembles a Hammer, soon after Thor broke into the base, Clint saw Jane Foster running into her van and was able to put the 2 together, so after Coulson left the interrogatino room where Thor is, Barton told him about this and suggested to let Thor go and spy on them for see what they are up to. Soon after the Destroyer was sent to Earth to kill Thor, Barton witnessed the battle and after it was deactivated, he called the other agents to pick up the big guy. ''Thor: Epilogue'' Following the battle at New Mexico, S.H.I.E.L.D. took custody of the Destroyer. Barton asked Coulson what they are going to do with it, Coulson suggested they may reverse engineer it if possible ''In Search of the Living Legend'' Nick Fury had a team of SHIELD agents searching in the artic for the frozen body of Steve Rogers, while he surpervised the expedition, but Agent Max informed him that the World Security Council wants to speak to him and they would shut down the expedition. The following day, Fury reports to the Council, in there they inform him that they want most of the resources to the directed and spend to reigniting the Tesseract and Project Pegasus. after this Fury would call Max to tell him that they will keep all their missions including the search for Steve Rogers as planned without informing the Council. ''Spider-Man: Epilogue'' Following the Battle at New York city, Coulson returns to the Helicarrier and enters Fury office, Fury asks him if he captured the symbiont, Coulson tells him that Spider-Man had to kill it, Coulson then reveals to Fury that Spider-Man is Peter Parker, to the shock of Fury, since he's the son of Richard Parker, he had sent Richard Parker undercover at Oscorp, Richard found something there, but he was unable to inform Fury before his death, he doesnt know how or why the plane Peter Parker parents were on crashed. Coulson then asks if they should put Peter on the Index, Fury refuses because he fears for the safety of the son of his old friend. ''In the Wolverine Den'' Fury would send Coulson to Canada to recruit the mutant only known as Logan, in order to have him be part of the Avengers Initiative, Coulson meets Logan in the bar offering him a place in the team, Logan refuses the offer, as slowly things that to heat up, in order to make sure nothing goes out of control, Coulson simply gives his card to Logan to call him if he changes mind and leaves, but Logan simply tosses the card away. ''Green Issues'' Fury had a meeting with some agents to discuss Bruce Banner, as they saw an video recorded from Hulk latest sighting, which shows him fighting Logan, Fury would notice some differences in Logan fighting style wondering if Ross enchanced him and why Logan was with, at the same moment, Fury was informed that General Thaddeus Ross hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. Fury confronted Ross, who replied that he was not going to leave the safety of the world in his hands. Fury also discovered that the World Security Council gave Ross permission to extract the information he needed from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. Worried, Fury wanted to prevent Ross from capturing Banner, so he called Coulson to track Bruce Banner and send Natasha Romanoff, but it was too late, because Banner was already captured by Ross' soldiers in New York City. Natasha would soon witness the battle against Hulk and Logan. Natasha enters Fury office, in there she and Coulson to talk to him regarding the fact, things are too much for S.H.I.E.L.D. to handle with all the crazy superpowered beings and aliens that have been popping out. with this Fury goes to inform the World Security Council about how the recent events that been going on could benifit them on the task to reigniting the Tesseract and Project Pegasus, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons had brought tissues of one of the dead Transformers from the Egypt incident and since they have HYDRA weapons in storage, which they could use to reverse enginner new weapons, since Tony Stark new element for his arc reactor was tied to the Tesseract his research could benifit them, the fact they got the Destroyer armor could work for them aswell and recruiting Erik Selvig to aid them, he also briefly speaks of the two accidents in New York City and that they are still searching for Rogers, as it would be usefull to have someone that may have more experience with the Tesseract, Finally satisfied with his work, the Council decided to increase the funding for the agency, expand jurisdictions for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents, and augment Fury's strategic authority by the years end. ''Past or Future'' After hearing of a mutant that can give someone visions of the past and future, Skye goes to visit him, but is weirded out by his house and appearance, Skye dismisses him, thinking that he's just an crazy drunk guy, the mutant grabs her hand in order to give her visions, nothing happens and Skye leaves. but as she leaves the mutant assures that she will only see them when she needs too. ''The Birth of a Movie Franchise'' Ishiro Honda, Eiji Tsuburaya, Tomoyuki Tanaka, and Akira Ifukube were on a island discussing about a monster movie they were planning to make, while in the island they encounter a huge green creature who passes by the island as it goes back underwater, they decide to do a movie about the creature they encountered. Posters SHIELD Files.jpg|Logo Category:Stop Motions Category:Upcoming Stop Motions Category:Non-Transformers Stop Motions